Love Hina: Deadly Secrets
by White Magician
Summary: Mortal Kombat Love Hina Crossover. Takes place a few weeks before the tournament and after the love hina new years episode. Keitaro has a secret about his past that no one in hinata would ever believe.
1. kombat Memories

**Love Hina: Deadly Secrets!**

By White Magician

A/N: This is a Love Hina / Mortal Kombat x-over. This is going to have elements from the game and the movies, this means that certain things that happen in the movie will not be true. Sub-Zero and Scorpion will not be slaves under Shang Tsung's control. Sub-Zero was hired from the lin kui by the sorcerer, and Scorpion will have came to the island because of his quest for revenge against Sub-Zero. Also that means that Scorpion's spear attack is not some pirahana plant thing coming out of his hand. I will also add quite a few characters from the other Mortal Kombat games and not just the first. Also there will be some original character's also.

Now some of you might be wondering how Love Hina is going to fit into all this you'll just have to read. Also I will add some characters from other animes, games, and shows.

Shang Tsung was grinning as his ship left for the Lin Kui head quarters, On the ship was over a hundred invitations to the earth realm participants. The Lin Kui ninja's would deliver the invitation's and they would send over some of their top ninja's. The ship would also drop him off in certain places. He had some invitation's to personally deliver.

(a month later)

Shang Tsung walked up the stone stairs of the temple of light. It was beginning to storm and most monks were in the temple. There was only two outside. One was an elderly man who was bringing in some of the children who was still wanting to play. It always intrigued him how the monks did not swear celibacy here, unlike most what temples required.

The other monk was a young teen with ebony colored hair. He was training on one of the temples platforms and was doing pretty good. This had to be the brother of the one who was to fight in the tournament. He walked up to the boy and watched as the young monk did several no-handed flips and landed after the third one. He put his hands forward, his index fingers and thumbs out while the other fingers were rolled up. He slowly started to brings his hands to the left slowly spinning around. When he had turned almost 180 degrees he noticed Shang Tsung.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr..."

"Tsung... Shang Tsung." The man grinned as the boy paled considerably at the mention of the name. "I'm am looking for a Liu Kang. I have an invitation for him."

"I'm sorry... My brother left the temple.I am his brother Chan though, and I have been training in his place." The boy said, now gaining some courage.

"Well that is quite a shame. Then I guess the order of light will not have a representive if Liu Kang won't fight. I don't think you will be a good replacement" Shang said and turned around about to leave.

"Wait!" Shang grinned as he heard this. It was exactly what he wanted. "How about if I fight you right now, then I go in Liu's place if I win?"

"If that is what you wish." He turned back around and nodded his head to tell him to begin. The boy hesitated for a bit, trying to decide what he should do first. Shang could see in the boy's soul that he was unsure of himself, but a fierce determination was burning in him.

Chan started by launching a spinning kick to the head but Shang just ducked back and put his arm up to block a second kick that Chan had launched. Chan fell back but quickly got up and sent a punch towards the sorcerer only to have that blocked also. Shang held the young monks right arm and twisted it painfully. Shang raised his right hand and back handed Chan, and raised it up again to deliver another back hand. Shang kicked the boy in th leg and sent him to his knees. He twisted the boy's arm again, this time breaking it.

"NO! PLEASE!" Chan begged as he felt the pain shoot through his arm. Shang let go of the boy's arm, only to show no mercy by performing a cresent kick to the boy's face. He fell flat on his stomach. He tried to get up with his good arm but before he could Shang Tsung slammed his foot into the small of the boy's back. The boy let out an ear shattering scream as Shang dug his foot into the young monk's back. When Shang finished that he grabbed the boys hair and forced him to stand up. He brought his face to the boy's ear.

"Your soul is mine, and your brother is next." Shang whispered into his ear.

"Liu will beat you... I'm sure of it" He said before passing out. Shang ignored what he said and pushed him to the ground. Shang put his arms over Chan's body and then raised them up, which made Chan's body float up. A green arua started to appear around Chan's body. Shang had an evil grin on his face as he brought his arms down fast, which made Chan's body do the same. He landed hard and his neck was now at an odd angle. Where Chan had been floating was the green arua that had surrounded him. Shang raised his hand towards the mist like substance,amd the green mist like arua floated into his hand and compressed itself into a ball. He raised the ball to his face and grinned as he saw the face of Chan looking out at him. He absorbed it into himself and then turned around.

"I hope Kang can put up more of a fight." he said. He took out a scroll from his trench coat and threw it carelessly near Chan's corpse.

"Now... What was the year in which Napolean lost at the battle of Water loo?" spoke Keitaro Urashima to himself. He was a second year ronin, trying to get into Tokyo U, one of the hardest universities to get into.

Yesterday was new years eve and that had been one hell of a day, with the whole fortune problem. He had made Shinobu cry, got chased down by Su with a lion dance head dress with the ability to bite, got Motoko mad at him when she was only trying to help which made her shoot arrows at him instead of her usual sword attacks, then Su found him again and joined the chase with Motoko. While being chased by the two he had unknowingly knocked Naru over which made her chase after him. He had lost them but had bumped into a drunk Kitsune, in which he got a nice view of her topless for a bit but at that moment the other three girls found Him. Like always they jumped to conclusions and beat the shit out of Keitaro while calling him a pervert.

Most people would consider my situation a dream come true, being the owner of an all-girls dormitory filled with incredibly beautiful girls. But what no one realized that it could also be a nightmare. I'm beaten on a regular basis and am forced to do chores when ever I'm not studying. Keitaro thought to himself. He looked out the window and sighed. He had never been on any popular sports team, always paired off with boys at dances, most girls actually tried to ignore him. He could actually count the girls that even gave a damn about him that wasn't related to him on one hand, and most of them hated him. He leaned back in his chair and began to remember his life. He remembered the little girl from fifteen years ago, he remembered when she moved away, he remembered the day he started his hobby of getting print club booth pictures.

"URASHIMA! THE HOT SPRINGS NEED CLEANING!" The voice of Motoko came from the other side of his door. Keitaro let out a sigh.

"Just give me a moment to finish my studies and I'll be right out." Keitaro said loud enough for the kendo girl could hear.

"Alright but you better hurry up!" Keitaro looked to his book and realised he had finished. He got up and got on his work clothes. He went out of the room and went towards the hot springs. As he got to the entrance he stopped.

Better make sure... I'm still kinda sore from yesterday, don't want to get killed. He thought to himself. Despite what everyone says about him he was not immortal, just had very high endurance. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in Ronin." came the voice of Su. He cringed at hearing that. Su had a bad habit of somehow making the simplest task harder then it should have been. He opened up the door... and was greeted by a foot to the face. Like always he quickly recovered and dusted himself off.

"You crazy girl! For once can you not do that?" Keitaro yelled, but Su was completely uneffected, she just laughed and ran off. Keitaro shook his head and opened the closet in the changing room and grabbed the cleaning supplies from in it and walked out, thanking god that Su decided to leave.

He started to get into a pattern he had fell into after the first few times he had to do this and could now do in his sleep, and with that he started to remember more of his life. He remembered the day he found out that one of the requirements for Tokyo U was for him to take part in at least one extracurricular activity. He had spent the next 5 months trying to find something to do with no luck. The coach on every sports team had laughed at him, he could not sing at all so choir was out, he was not interested in poetry, he tried acting but his clumsiness had caused an accident during the rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet that had ended with him looking up the dress of the girl playing the part of Juliet. The result was him getting suspended for two weeks. Not even the chess club would except him. The worst one was when he joined a group of environmentalists. He had a bad accident on the first trip to the forest for him that ended with the forest almost being completely burned down. They had banned him from the group and his parents were charged with a huge fine from the government.

He looked up and realised that he had finished the hot springs. He grabbed all the supplies and checked over the place one last time. He began to hum to himself as he entered the changing room. He was about to put up the soap and stuff when he bumped into something. He opened his eyes in fear to see a very angry, and very naked, Naru in front of him.

"Im sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm..." He then felt Naru's fist hit his face, followed by his back hitting the roof with the sound of splintering wood. He could see the Hinata House growing smaller as he flew through the air and over the town.

Damn! It still amazes me how she can hit so hard! He thought to himself as he looked over the city. As he completely flew from view of Hinata House he noticed that he was getting closer to the ground. Here comes the most painful part. He cringed as he noticed that the area he was heading for had a huge boulder in it. please don't let me hit, please don't let me hit it, please don't... was what he thought as he hit the boulder, right arm first. There was a loud pop as his shoulder was dislocated.

He rolled over and looked at his shoulder and winced. He put his left hand on his shoulder and with a quick jerk he managed to put the bones back in its socket. He got off the boulder and started to walk home while nursing arm that was in a lot of pain.

After ten minutes he looked around to find out where he was and after finding a familiar landmark started the long trek home, still wearing his cleaning clothes and without any cash. As he walked he had an odd feeling, as if someone was watching him. He shrugged it off and continued to walk. After a bit he began to get lost in thoughts. Those girls have really worked me hard. He looked at his arms and actually had to smile. The chores they made him do was actually gaining him some muscle again. He had neglected his body for about three years and it had got really thin. It wasn't as much as he used to but hell it was better then nothing.

He began to make his trip down memory lane again and this time he remembered the day he finnaly found something he could do, and the people would not kick him out, although it did give him quite a few accidents.

Flashback

Thirteen year old Keitaro Urashima was walking home from his first and last dancing lesson sadly. Again he had caused several accident's and the person in charge had no patience for him and had immediately kicked him out. He soon stopped as he heard his stomach groan from hunger. He remembered his parents were out of the house and Keitaro was a horrible cook (except for valentine day chocolates). He dug into his pocket and pulled out his money and started counting the yen. After seeing he had enough he started heading to his favorite resturant for a meal.

It had been raining the day before and there was huge puddles everywhere. He was walking past one as he was about to enter the resturant when the door suddenly swung open very fast and pounded him right in the face. He stepped back several times only to trip and land several inches from a puddle. At that moment a car speeded by and hit the puddle and splashed water onto Keitaro. To make matters worst several police cars were chasing after the first car and had hit the same puddle, leaving Keitaro completely drenched.

"I'm sorry about that sonny. I was not watching if anyone was near the door." Said an old man in odd green and brown robes. He looked to be at least eighty years old and was bald. He had a white beard and mustache. His eyes were covered in sunglasses that completely concealed his eyes.

"It's alright. I'm no stranger to bad luck. You can almost say it's one of my friends, although it's annoying." He said as he got up and put his glasses back on which had fallen off when he had fallen on his rump. Amazingly (and in classic anime style) He was now dry. He had now a very prominent bump on his head from the door.

"Well... At least let me buy you some food." The monk said.

A few minutes later showed Keitaro eating as if he had not eaten in weeks, while the monk looked on with a look of amusement. Keitaro looked up and noticed this and swallowed his food and asked "What?"

The monk chuckled before begenning to talk. "I just remembered when I was a young lad and I ate like that."

"Oh..." He said as he went back to eating some fried rice. After finishing that bowl he put it down and was about to eat his last bit of food when he looked up at the old man. "I'm sorry... I have been eating food you bought me with your own money and yet I have not even asked your name."

"Oh no problem. My name is Roshi,(Yes, he is an alternative form of the one off the dragonball series. I do not own Dragonball.) and the money I have is from my temples account here. It is no trouble because I owed it to you for our little accident."

"Temple?" Keitaro questioned.

"I am a member of the order of the turtle. Our order is dedicated to the understanding of the wisdom of the elder gods, and to also pass down our knowledge of the martial arts to younger generations."

"Martial arts huh?" He took a bite of an egg roll and then began to talk with his mouthful. "I could never do something like that... I would most likely kill someone merely trying to put on a gi." He said, pieces of egg roll flying out of his mouth and landing on Roshi's robes.

"Why is that?" Roshi asked.

"I'm a walking disaster. It's like the gods cursed me with bad luck since the day I was born." He said as his tone got depressed.

"I'm sure you must be mistaken, the gods do not permanently curse a person from birth." Roshi said to the boy.

"Whether it was gods or merely bad karma it has been a pain in the ass when it comes to trying to find a extracurricular activity for my college application."

"What? Why are you worrying about that at your age? At your age you should be chasing beautiful young schoolgirls and getting lots of dates!" The old monk then began to look ahead and drooled as he daydreamed about hot young girls. "Why didn't I become a member of the temple of the order of light... at least then I could have gotten a wife by now." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey! I'm thirteen years old! I'm old enough to worry about a college application. Besides... I have to get into Tokyo U. I promised a girl about 9 years ago that I would get into Tokyo U with her! And I never break a promise!" He yelled with determination in his eyes. Roshi looked around and noticed all of the people looking at him funny but he decided to ignored them. Roshi noticed the boys determination and began to smile.

"I do not think that our meeting here today was an accident. I believe fate may have brought us here. Maybe I can help you with your problem. How about you try to learn martial arts at the temple. We are not far from here and you can still go to high school." Roshi said. Keitaro looked at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Whats so funny?" Roshi shouted. They did not noticed that all the people around were staring even more and some even moved as far away from them as possible.

"The thought of me learning martial arts. No coach in the world would ever let me play a simple sport. Why would you or anyone else teach me martial arts."

"Well let me tell you! Some of the people at our temple at first could barely lift a small paperback book and now are doing things not many people can even hope to do!" Roshi yelled, his voice not hiding his frustrated attitude.

"And you think you can actually do the same for me?" Keitaro said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice, but it also held a small trace of hope.

"I guarantee it!" Roshi yelled and slammed his hand on the table so hard that it sent a bowl of soup into the air, which happened to land on the ceiling fan. The soup was then sent all over the resturant covering everyone. Both of them looked around and saw everyone looking at them with a mixture of confusion and anger. "I think it is time to leave." Roshi said as he began to back out of the place slowly, but making sure that he left the money for the food on the table.

"I couldn't agree more." He said while doing the same thing.

"Get them!" cried a young girl that was about Keitaro's age with a fox like expression. ( guess who!) With that said everyone chased after the duo, which was running as fast as possible.

End Flashback.

Keitaro laughed to himself at that memory., but was soon greeted with the feeling he was being watched again. This time he noticed that the feeling seemed to be coming from a nearby alley. He decided it could not hurt since he was 'Immortal' as Kitsune had claimed him to be. As he got deeper into the alley he was about to leave when a voice rang through the alley.

"Keitaro Urashima..." The voice was raspy as if it had not been used in a long time. He turned around to find a odd guy dressed in a white ninja outfit.

"That would be me." Keitaro said as he looked at the ninja in suspicion. This guy certainly had an Aura around him of someone who had trained many years in martial arts, but he knew the color white was usually considered to bright a color for a ninja.

"I am Typhoon of the Lin Kui clan. I have been hired to seek you out." He said. The ninja walked closer to Keitaro and reached behind him to pull something out with his left hand. His first thought when he did that was that he was drawing a weapon.

"Oh no you don't!" Keitaro said and grabbed the ninja's right hand and stepped foreward to put his leg behind Typhoon's, just under the ninja's center of Gravity. He pushed foreward and sent the ninja to the ground.

The ninja brought his legs towards his chest and then kicked forward, bringing himself to his feet. (I hope I described that well enough. If anyone knows what that move is called exactly tell me.)

"Well... I wasn't expecting resistance in this kind of mission but this makes it more interesting." He got ready by going into a Tae Kwan Do stance. Keitaro went into a snake style stance and then made a sign showing that he was ready.

Typhoon made the first move by stepping foreward and sending a kick to Keitaro's head only to have Kaitaro dodge and push Typhoon's leg to make him do a 180. Keitaro did did a leg sweep but the ninja just jumped over and brought his fist back to backhand Keitaro, but Keitaro grabbed it and flipped Typhoon, but he managed to land on his feet. Both turned towards each other and was ready for the next attack.

"You're pretty good." Keitaro said as he was breathing hard, while Typhoon had not even broken a sweat.

"Wish I could say the same for you." Typhoon said as he jumped fifteen feet into the air brought his hands together. A small ball began to form in his hands. The ball was white and seemed very unstable. Keitaro gawked at the ninja as he brought his hands foreward and sent a blast of wind at Keitaro. Keitaro hit the wall and was pinned in place by the blast of wind for about 10 seconds. When Typhoon was done he landed on his feet and keitaro fell onto a bile of garbage that was under where he had been.

"That was... Unreal..." Keitaro quickly got up and got into a defencive position.

"You're still fighting? Maybe I was wrong about your skill, or maybe you just got lucky." Typhoon said. They both charged at each other. Typhoon jumped up a few feet and brought his foot forward to kick keitaro. The landlord grabbed the foot and pushed forward causing the ninja to move in the opposte direction. When typhoon landed he ran back and sent a barrage of punches at his target. Keitaro was driven back into the wall as he blocked them all. Typhoon sent a roundhouse at Keitaro's head but he just ducked that only to have typhoon follow up with a leg sweep. Keitaro jumped up and used his feet to kick off the wall and landed behind the ninja. Typhoon dodged at of the way of the punch that Keitaro sent at his back. Both of them jumped into the air and they each began to throw a punch at each other as they began to come down, sending them both to the opposite wall in the alley as the punches connected.

"You were holding back?" Typhoon yelled as he got up.

"Is that a problem?" Keitaro said and got up and into and into a Hapkido stance.

"No... I haven't had a true fight in a long time and it is quite refreshing." He said as he got into his stance. At that moment something clicked in Keitaro's brain. Ninja's were trained to kill silently and hardly ever confronted any of their targets directly.

"You weren't sent to kill me were you?" Keitaro inquired, but kept his guard up.

"No. I was sent to deliver a message." He reached behind his back again and pulled out a scroll. He threw it to Keitaro and it was caught. Kaitaro unwrapped it and saw it to be written in Chinese. He knew enough to decipher words such as invited, Mortal Kombat, tournament, and his name. The term Mortal Kombat rang a bell but he knew it could not be important enough for him to break his promise all those years ago.

"An invitation to a tournament? I'm sorry but I don't have time. I have to study for the Tokyo U entrance exam." He said as he threw the scroll back. Typhoon picked up the scroll.

"I guess I'll have to persuade you." He said. Before Keitaro could ask what he meant Typhoon jumped onto the wall on Keitaro's side. He kick off that wall and repeated the process until he was on the rooftops and began to jump away. Keitaro wondered how he was going to persuade him to go as he began to walk home.

Like usual it took him along time to get back to the Hinata House. As he headed back he could not get his mind off what Typhoon had said. He let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders. As he was getting closer to his destination he saw his aunt's tea shop. He got an idea and began to head to the tea shop. Haruka was the only one to know about his martial arts training and he knew he could ask her opinion. She had helped to keep his abilities a secret because she knew he did not want anybody to know, that's why he let them hit him with no real resistance. He knew he could take it and it was amazing how they only thought that he was blessed with immortality and only thought he was weakling. As he headed up the long stairs he began to remember the day he left the temple.

Flashback

Keitaro Urashima was packing his bags in the small room he called home for the last four years. His parents seemed to easy to persuade and as he left with Roshi he could hear partying and saw all the foam that was put on the sharp objects being thrown out the window.

He looked at the few pictures of the few friends he had made here. Many people had ignored him at first and only Roshi had been willing to teach him due to his accidents. For almost a year he had been looked down upon by his peers. As he got better he managed to stop his accidents from being near fatal and only to being small scratches and perverted stuff, but none of the other students stll wanted to go near him. Then came two new students to the temple. They were Hiroshi and his little brother Kenshi.

Hiroshi was a tall 14 year old boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He usually wore the gi's that the temple offered him and he had no qualms about training. His little brother was 8 years old and small for his age and had brown hair also, but had green eyes instead of blue. He would wear jogging pants all the time and with no shirt. Their parents had died in a car accident and they were living as permenant residents at the temple with their uncle who happened to be Roshi. They had ignored everyone at the temple for a few months until one night Kenshi had decided it would be fun to sneak off to the cliffs nearby. Hiroshi after finding out where his brother had gone he quickly followed. Keitaro at the time was in the hot springs near the cliffs and was relaxing after a very long day of training with Roshi. He was looking at the Moon as it rose above the cliffs when he saw the two figures climbing the cliff. He knew that it was forbiddon for a student to go up there and knew the monks did not go up at night. He had left and climbed up the cliff as fast as he could to try and stop them. When he got there the two were hanging off the side and Kenshi was being held up by his brother.

Keitaro had used all his strength at that moment and barely managed to pull the two up. Ever since then Kenshi had looked up to him and with Kenshi's respect came Hiroshi's also. They had all began to train together and also began to stay in the same room at the temple.

The picture he held was the day they had become buddies. Hiroshi had a stoic look on his face that rarely left it. His little brother was hanging from his neck, like he would sometimes. Roshi was behind them and was laughing like crazy, the reason being that Keitaro was giving Hiroshi bunny ears and Roshi was the only one who noticed. Hiroshi was ticked off when the film had been developed. He remembered being chased for two hours because of that while Roshi and Kenshi laughed and pointed while waving flags with Hiroshi's face on it. Keitaro smiled and put the picture in his suitcase. He finished pasking and left the room. As he was going down the stairs of the temple he felt something grab onto the his shirt. He turned around to find Kenshi there.

"Do you have to go? I'm going to miss you." The little 12 year old said as he looked at Keitaro with tear filled eyes.

Keitaro bent down a little to look him directly in the eye. "You know I have to go. I need to continue studying for Tokyo U. I can't continue to go to the nearby school AND training at the temple."

"Well what's so great about Tokyo U. It's not like it will make any difference if you go to a local college. " He said while kicking at an imaginary rock on the ground.

"Kenshi. I've told this to you before. I made a promise a long time ago to go there to someone, and you know how I am about promises." Keitaro told the boy.

"Well... I still don't want you to go!" He said and was about to run off when he was stopped by his brother who just came down the stairs.

"How about this Kenshi? We'll make him promise to write us letters. That way he'll be able to tell us what's going on in his life." Hiroshi said while giving Keitaro his usual stoic face, but Keitaro could see in his eyes that he was begging Keitaro to do so.

"Yeah! I'll do that, and I'll also send you some photo booth pictures for you." He said and then looked at his watch. "Holy Shit! I'm gonna miss the boat to the town." He ran down the steps and Hiroshi and Kenshi watched as Keitaro began to run down the bank of the river after the boat. He then jumped into the river and began to swim after it, only to go flying into the air with a crocodile trying to snap him (I don't think crocodile are in Japan but if you can think of any predator in Japan that lives in the water I'll replace it.) Keitaro then landed on the boat.

"He's not even going to survive the boat ride back is he?" Kenshi asked.

"I don't think so." Hiroshi said as he went looking for Roshi in order try to kick the old monk's ass, although he still hasn't managed it.

End Flashback

He laughed as he made it to the door. He walked in and looked around. "Aunt Haruka! You here?" He yelled and ducked, expecting a frying pan, a piece of furniture, or Haruka's fist to hit him at the word Aunt. He was surprised to find nothing coming his way. He looked around the tea shop and noticed something red coming from the kitchen. He looked at it realised it was a puddle of blood. He jumped over the counter and ran into the kitchen. There was Haruka lying on the ground pretty beaten up. She had gashes and bruises allover her. Blood was coming from her mouth indicating internal bleeding. Her leg was in an odd angle, broken. He put a finger against her neck and felt for a pulse, and was thankful that there was a faint one, but still there. He looked around to make sure their was no other way for her to get hurt and then grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1. As soon as the person on the other end picked up he immidiatly began to yell.

"My Aunt's been beaten and is lying a pile of her own blood! She has cuts all over he body, and her leg is obviously broken." He was getting nervous.

"Sir calm down, Tell us where you are."

"Haruka's Tea Shop near the Hinata House." He said as he began to look around. This time he noticed a note near Haruka, with the scroll that had his invitation on it.

"Sir, we'll send an ambulance their now... Sir?" Keitaro was holding the note now and was lookinng at it.

"That's good. Hurry please." He said and hanged up. He opened the note and began to read.

_Keitaro Urashima._

_I'll be at the tournament... Hope your aunt has the best of luck, I really had to ruffle her up._

_Typhoon_

Keitaro got angry and tore up the note. He looked to at Hurauka and then thought of Typhoon. He slammed fist into the nearby wall, the fist going through it completely. He went to the front and began to wait for them to get here. As he waited he could only think of one thing. Get revenge! he could care less if someone hurt him. He'd let them do what they want to him. But when they hurt his friends or family it becomes personal.

As the Ambulance arrived, several of the tenants appeared to see what was going on.

"What happened sempai?" Shinobu asked as she watched them go into the tea shop.

"Haruka has been hurt." He said, not really looking to Shinobu. He would have continued in his deep thought when he felt a blade against his throat. He opened his eye and then in a voice he had never used against one of his tenants. "What do you want Motoko?" Keitaro asked the kendo girl.

"You did this to her didn't you?" She said as she pressed the blade harder against Keitaro neck.

"Why would I do that to her?" He yelled as he balled his hands into fists. He knew they thought the worst of him, but did they really think he would do something like this.

"Cause your a sick, stupid, perverted, Male!" Naru said for Motoko. At this it he felt more pressure put onto the blade. Motoko must have thought this was a good enough reason just to cut his head off. Any more and the blade would slice into his skin.

"Sempai wouldn't do something like that!" Shinobu said in his defense.

"Yeah... and I thought it was your point of view that I was way to weak to do anything." Keitaro said coldly. He was getting tired of this. He was filled with anger, sadness, worry, and frustration and it was all getting to him. He worked hard for them and made sure they had all there little comforts and here they were blaming him for something that he would never even consider, and the only one who defends him is a little 13 year old.

"Who knows what you could do when your letting your lower region take control?" Motoko said. he noticed her hand grip tighten on the hilt of her sword.

she is actually going to kill me because of her personal view of me. He got mad grabbed the blunt side of the sword and pulled it back. He turned around and looked the swordswoman directly in the eye.

Motoko stepped back at the look in Keitaro's eyes. She tried to pull back her sword, but relized he still had a very firm grip on it. He gave her one last very cold glare before snapping the sword. The look on Motoko's was of horror and relief. Horror that the weak male could actually do that, and relief that it was her practice sword and not her family sword.

"I'll tell you once and only once. I did not hurt Haruka. She and Shinobu was the ones who helped me through all of this, while all you beat me and made me do your work! Maybe I should kick you all out. As your landlord I have the right to. I know this isn't the first time I have actually thought about it." He said and then began to stomp his way up the steps to the Hinata House.

As he left all three girls there were looking at each other lost. It was then that Shinobu broke the silence as Haruka was being put into the ambulance driven away. "I can't believe all of you! You all know sempai would not hurt any one! I agree with him and hope that you will all get kicked out." She then ran to the ambulance and got permission to go with Haruka. As the ambulance left older girls looked down at the ground in shame.

Keitaro had just entered the house and was grumbling about evil women. He was kicking himself inside, he had hoped to go with Haruka but had let his anger control him. As he was about to leave the front room when he heard someone mumbling. He turned around to find a very drunk Kitsune on the couch. She looked up at him and smiled, the alcohol in her blood stream causing her to not notice the angry expression on his face.

"How's it going Keitaro!" She said as she waved at him, He glared at her and then slammed his hand against a nearby table, taking a piece of it off.

"How do you think I feel! I'm pissed off. Haruka's been hurt badly!" He yelled. At this Kitsune amazingly sobered up.

"What happened?" She asked with worry in her voice. The fact that Keitaro had just broke an oak table with out the help of one of the girls sending him flying not registering.

"Ask Naru or Motoko. I'm sure they will give their warped version of it." He said as he headed to his room.

(In Keitaro's room.)

Keitaro sat down at his desk and looked at the pictures on it. Their was pictures of his parents and his step sister Kanako, one of his Aunt, and the one with his old friends Hiroshi, Kenshi, and Roshi. He had always called them the three Shis. Next to the picture was a pile of letters. He had kept his promise and they had also sent some letter to him, and although the letters from them had oddly stopped two years ago, he still kept his promise and wrote every week. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to write on it.

_Dear Three Shis_

_I am having many problems now. Not to long before I wrote this letter I had a strange encounter. I know you most likely won't reply because you haven't been able to in a long time, but I still have a question. The stranger was dressed in a white ninja outfit and mentioned a tournament called Mortal Kombat. He said I was invited to it and I know I've heard of it before. I think it must have been mentioned at the tmeple. Not to long after the encounter My aunt Haruka was hurt and I know it was the ninja who did it. I am going to go to the tournament because I know he will be there and I would like to know more about it. I hope all of you.are doing fine. If you recieve this message I also want you to know that I miss all of you. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Keitaro Urashima_

He got up and opened up his window. He gave a small whistle and an eagle came out from a nearby tree. He had trained it when he got back from the temple three years ago to deliver messages, cause he knew that it was the only way to get messages to the temple. He whispered to the eagle and went and got a small piece of meat he had smuggled from dinner the night before and gave it to the eagle. He grabbed the paper, folded it several times and then rolled it up. He tied the paper to the bird's leg while it ate. When it finished it flew off to do it's job.

Keitaro could hear the girls come back and knew they might confront him. Kitsune and Su will most likely side with Naru and Motoko. Kitsune because he thought she saw him just as low, and Su because she might think it is fun and because Motoko was doing it. He got onto his futon and decided that if they really want to kill him it might as well be in his sleep. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

(The temple of the Turtle order, a couple hours later)

Two students at the moment was doing some major training, despite the fact that it was almost two o'clock in the morining, as an old man with sunglasses was watching them.

The oldest student was wearing the pants of a green gi. His upper body was covered in a weighted vest. His black hair was long enough to reach the small of his back and was tied back. He was at the moment hanging from a tree branch with is legs and was pulling his upper body foreward.

The younger one was in a purple gi with a weighted vest on also. His hair was only to his shoulder and was held back by a bandanna that covered his eyes. He was at the moment doing kata's perfectly at very high speeds. It was at that moment they heard the high pitched call of a eagle as it landed on the tree branch in which the oldest student was training on, more precisly on his legs. At the sudden feel of its talons on his legs the man paniced and fell to the ground hard. They looked up and reconized the form of Keitaro's eagle. It flew down onto the younger ones shoulder and held its leg forward showing them its got a message for them.

"Damn it! That thing always seems to come during training." Roshi said in anger.

"That's because you make us train almost twenty four hours a day! We haven't even had to reply to him in the longest time because all we ever do is train, eat, and sleep." Hiroshi said. His brother Kenshi's face was towards the bird, but he never took off the bandana.

"What's it say Hiroshi?" the 15 year old Kenshi asked as his brother read the letter in the light of the lamp they had brought out with them..

"We don't have time for this. You need to train. I told you that you guys would be invited to the tournament and last week proved it didn't it!" Roshi yelled as he remembered how the Lin kui ninja with the silver outfit had delivered the invitations. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Because of their friendship with Keitaro they had wanted nothing to do with them, so no one knew their progress and had thought they had been weak. Many students thought to challenge the desicion, which was said to be allowed as long as they managed to beat the ones invited in a fight. Many students needed to be put in the hospital after that.

"Roshi you might want to see this." Hiroshi said and handed the letter to the monk. Roshi quickly read over it and his jaw dropped. He had not expected this.

"Boys... I think we need to visit and old friend." The old man said.

(A completely different part of Japan.)

A boy about 15 years old was walking down the streets that night, still wearing his green jumpsuit from school. His black hair was slicked back, his usual fighting style hair cut. He was enjoying the night time despite the fact it was the most dangerous neighborhood in town. He was about to start heading home when he heard a very faint sound. He stopped and noticed the slightest bit of dust falling in front of him. He looked up to see an odd shape move quickly away, at least for a normal human.

Yusuke Urameshi jumped onto the top of the four story building and quickly set chase to the figure, The feel the guy gave off wasn't demonic, nor was it human. He was fifteen feet away from the figure and Yusuke decided to quit playing with the guy and he suddenly shot off like a bullet. He landed a hard blow on the back of the guy's head. He stopped and looked to his victim to find the guy was dressed in a black and brown ninja outfit. He examined the guy and found that he was still alive. He tried to search through his clothes for any clue to who he was, but was soon stopped by the ninja's gloved hand. Yusuke on instint snapped the bones in what he thought might be opponent's hand. The ninja got a very terrified look in his eyes as he began to scream from the pain. The ninja reached to something tucked into his belt and pulled out a scroll. He handed the scroll to Yusuke and then escaped. Before he went Yusuke caught the scent of dirt coming from him.

"Well that was fun. I got to break the hand of some wannabe ninja." He opened the scroll, but found it to be written in Chinese. "Damn it!" He stuffed in his pocket and decided it was time to give Keiko or Kurama a visit. Those two were the only ones he knew could speak the language.

(In the spirit world)

To say Yusuke Urameshi was pissed was an understatement. He decideds to head to Kurama's place to find some answers, only for the fox to end up dragging him here to see Botan and have her take him to Koenma at the sight of the letter, somehow getting the sociopathic pyro known as Hiei along with them, and he still had no idea what the damn thing was.

"How long is this going to take? I really don't want to see the toddler at the moment."

He said while picturing hanging the prince of Hell by his feet from a tree and using him as target practice.

"Oh I'm sure this won't take long." The bubbly girl beside him said. This caused Kurama to chuckle.

"I'm sure Yusuke is going to enjoy this very much." The redhead said and chuckle slyly. That night was sickle moon and the Youko was influencing Kurama. As they walked in they saw that the place actually seemed a lot busier. Koenma was at the moment actually running around helping the ogres.

"Damn it! Why does it always have to be like this every century!" The toddler like god was screaming. The Tantai was shocked beyond belief that he was actually working and not just signing papers.

"Koenma sir..." Botan said, her voice not hiding any of the shock she was going through. The god turned around and was about to yell at them for interupting him when he saw the scroll in Kurama's hand.

"Shit..." He then turned to the ogres. "All of you keep working. I need to take care of something." He then motioned for them to follow him. He headed over to his desk and sat down and sighed in relief.

"From what I can tell one of you got invited... Most likely Yusuke." He said as he looked at them expectantly.

"What the hell is that? What am I invited to?" The detective yelled.

"It is a tournament held every century. This is not merely a bunch of people organizing a tournament to watch people beat the shit out of each other." He took a deep breath." Now for you to understand more you must relize that I am not in control of everything. I have a lot of influense in Reikai, Meikai, and enough in Ningenkai to send people after demons their and bring spirits of the dead."

"Yeah so." Yusuke said.

"Hn." Hiei said while turning around as if he had heard this plenty before.

Ignoring the Fire demon he kept his attention on Yusuke "Their are many more realms then just the three you know of, and each one has a god or gods looking after them. Then their are the Elder gods, my bosses you could say. They control all aspects of life and make sure rules are followed. Well many melleniums ago they had made a way to keep a realm from invading another. They set up a tournament in which must be won by a realm 10 times in a row in order to invade. It is held every century, and is getting close to the time. Out realm, which is the one who wants to invade Ningenkai, has won 9."

"So in other words I'm invited to a save the world tournament, and you're going to make this a mission?" Yusuke wanted to bang his head against the wall. "Will there be anybody going that can help me?"

Koenma got onto a computer near him and began typing when he got what he wanted he seemed pleased. "Well... It seems their will be quite a few capable fighters for Ningenkai and..." Koenma eyes almost bulged. "It seems that Kurama is invited."

"WHAT!" The normally calm fox demon yelled.

"It seems that although your spirit is from Makai, but you were technically 'born' in Ningenkai so you are elligebal to enter. Also it seems that Kuwabara was just barely to low down the ladder to enter. If he was even a few points higher he could have been joining you."

At this Hiei smirked as his theory about Kuwabara being to weak for anything was just proven correct.

(An airplane from L.A. now entering Jump city)

Shang Tsung got off the plane and quickly left the airport, thanking the gods he had not taken anything with him. During the last half hour of the flight he had killed a stewardess and shoved her in a bathroom and left it with the words saying occupied on. He could not stand the perky attitude of the woman. When he got outside he raised his hand and Taxi stopped in front of him. He got in and looked at the driver evily, who did not notice it.

"Where to bub?" the driver asked. Shang merely gave him a piece of paper with directions on them.

The ride was rather boring and he was thankful when it stopped.

"That will be $36.97." The driver said while reaching back for his money.

"How about I give you something better?" Shang said as he grabbed the guys neck and snapped it. "The end of your life." He got out of the car and then headed to a warehouse he knew was the hideout for one of the worst criminals in the city, Slade.

(T tower.)

"Give back the remote!" Cyborg yelled as Beast Boy was runnig from him in Cheeta form, the remote to the television in his mouth. Cyborg managed to catch up to him, only for Beast boy to change into a monkey and jump onto a very high shelf.

"That's it little man." He set his blaster on stun and began charging up. Cyborg let loose a volley of blasts that beast boy merely dodged. With this action came the breaking of many of the Titans possesions. Beast boy was about to jump again when he was engulfed in a black aura of energy.

"Thanks Raven." Cyborg said as the remote was seperated from beast boy. Cyborg grabbed the remote and was about to turn the tv on when the security alarm began to go off. All the titans assembled in the computer room where Robin was typing like mad.

"What's going on Robin?" Starfire asked as she tried to get a better view but was blocked by cyborg. She remedied this by floating just above the Teen robot.

"Someones hacking into our system." he stated.

"But I thought we had the best systen security." Beast Boy said and changed into a monkey again and climbed onto starfires shoulder to see also.

"It's wierd... I should have already blocked this guy. He's not doing anything to counteract what I'm doing and seems to be just moving through our files like they were just lying on some park bench." The boy wonder said while continuing his mission of blocking the hacker. Before he could do anything else a very fammiliar image appeared

"Slade..." Cyborg said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Titans. It has been a while... I would invite you over sometime... but then that would most likely end with you guys trying to put me in prison, and no one wants that." He said in a mocking tone.

"Enough small talk Slade. What do you want?" Robin told in no nonsense tone.

"Oh it's nothing... I just came upon a very interesting proposition." Suddenly a map appeared with a blinking dot and a date below. "There is a tournament going on and I've been invited... and so has Robin. Be there at the time stated on it Robin if you really want to find me. Come alone." He said before his image dissapeared.

(Slades Hide out)

"Very good. You delivered the message perfectly." Shang said as he moved his hand back from the computer. He had used his magic to get into the system and pushed in easily.

"This will be quite intriguing. Now your sure I can still get my apprentice after this. I do not want him dead." Slade said from his throne like chair.

"Yes. I'll make sure that he will not die. My men will be ordered not to kill him." He said as he probed slades soul. He could manipulate a persons soul if he was not in kombat, but this Slade had surprisingly good resistance. He could only manipulate someone so much and this person would never had agreed with so much risk, but everyone falls to Shang Tsung evetually.

( The ocean off off the coast of Japan. 7 hours later.)

A small boat was being tossed around as a small storm was raging. In the boat was two men in rain coats, one trying to keep the boat steady while the other had his hand next to his ear and seemed to be talking to someone.

After a few seconds the one talking nodded his head and the other man stopped and flung the rain coat off him. He was a man in his 40's with brown hair in a mullet style. He was wearing a green colored suit that was made of a rubber like material that fit him like an extra skin. Strapped to his sides were several holsters for weapons, one had a M9 in it.

The other man threw off his rain coat and showed a man in his late twenties or early thirties with very pale skin. His hair was shoulder lenght and was a blonde color. He had on a skin tight suit also but it was made of what seemed a mixture of rubber and metal. The chest area was shaped like a rib cage. Straped to his back was a sword in its sheath.

"So Otacon said this was the place?" Solid Snake asked his partner.

"Yup. This is where the new metal gear is supposed to be held." Raiden said as he began to put on the mask that made his outfit worthy of the name 'skull suit'. Snake followed suit by putting on a mini version of scuba gear. Both men jumped into the water just as the boat was capsized by a ten foot wave. Both were swimming downwards as a large under water building came into view. When they were about ten feet from the submarine entrance Snake made signal to Raiden and both swam away from the area just as a spotlight went throught the area. When it passed through they swam as fast as they could into the entance and made their way through the tunnel leading to the air pocket where the submarines docked.

When they surfaced they saw the place was huge and almost all the place designated for subs was filled. They scanned the area from the water and saw two guards. They were dressed in dark blue uniforms and one was armed with M4's, scout knifes, grenades, and oddly enough tranquilizer guns. The one with the mostly normal gear was leaning against the east wall with his mask up just enough to put a ciggerete in his mouth and take a few puffs. The other at the moment was on a high platform with a good view. He was armed with a sniper rifle attached to a tripod. Both could see the door that lead to the other parts of the facility.

There was a place that looked relativly safe on southeast corner that had a lot of boxes full of material and a forklift nearby. From the undisturbed dust on the floor they could tell it had not been wallked on in a while. They got out of the water their and made sure not to step in places the guards could see the foot prints in the dust. Both Snake and Raiden put their hands to their ears and waited.for Otacon to answer the codec. Soon after the first ring the face of Otacon appeared in the corner of their eyes.

"How did the entrance go?" The man asked as snake looked around the corner. He quickly ducked back as the one with the sniper rifle moved his scope in the area where they were hiding.

"Just fine, but we are going to have some trouble getting past. One of the guards seems to be taking a break but the other has made up more then enough with security. He is scanning the area with a sniper rifle. There isn't much to hide behind and he has a very good view." Raiden said as he began to take off his mask.

Snake took another look and saw that the other guard had finished his smoke and was on patrol.

"Otacon... Are you sure this where the new metal gear is?" Snake asked as watched a small red dot pass five inches from his hand.

"Positive... Japan has been getting extremely nervous ever since Arsenal Gear had been forced into the publics eye and one of our spies say that Japan is trying to build up its arsenal, despite the vow never to have military power they made." Otacon said and pushed back his glasses. "Also snans from a satalite I hacked shows something big is in the center."

"Any idea how to get by these guards?" Snake asked as he pointed his M9 at the guy with the sniper rifle. He fired only to find the dart had began to decend and missed entirely. "The M9 won't go far enough."

"I'm not the one with battle experience. But the best bet would be to try and..." They were interupted by the sound of very loud footsteps.

"What the hell?" Raiden said and looked to find a asian man with long black hair and a trench coat walk onto the scene. The guard on patrol aimed his gun at him and the man put his hands in the air as if to surrender. The guard took pulled out his tranquilizer gun and pointed it at the guys neck.

"Some idiot decided to walk in here. How the hell did get here underwater?" Snaked wondered as the guard started to pull the trigger. When the dart fired the guy merely twisted his body oddly and it passed him easily. He grabbed the guys arm and flipped onto his back. He put his foot on the guys head and pulled the guy up by the arm, snapping the guys neck.

Bang!

The sniper fired at the man only to watch him jump into the air over the bullets trajetory and cupped his hands in front of him. He pulled his arm back as a fireball left his hands an went straight to the guy with the sniper rifle. Within seconds the guard was in the flames and was hurriedly trying to put the flames out. In his panic he leaned against the railing of the platform and lost his balance. He could only scream as he fell onto the floor below.

"This is getting wierd." Raiden muttered.

"Whoever this guy is the satalite indicates that his bodily functions are going off the charts." Otacon said as he was looking at his computer worriedly. "What ever he is up to this your chance to go in without being noticed. Lets just hope he is not going after metal gear."

"Alright. Snake..."

"And Raiden..."

"Out!" Both said at the same time.

They both got up and began to follow the asian man as he went through the door. Snake had his M9 equipped and foreward, while Raiden had his sword ready. They quitly crept along until they reached the door. That when they heard the scream coming from the other side.

When they looked down the hallway they saw a guard pinned to the wall with two knives in his shoulders. Blood was flowing profusely from a wound on his head and his right hand ripped off. The steel door he was next to was closing. They guessed that was where the new guy had gone.

"There's no way he's human." He said in Japanese before he passed out. Both looked at each other and began to get worried. They walked up to him and tried to wake him up only to find he was dead. They were about to enter the door when something slammed against the other side of it. Both looked in to see the Asian man who had thrown a guard at the door. Four other guards were pointing guns at him..

"Stop him!" one of Guards yelled in english, although it was heavily accented, only to burst into flames the next second. The remaining three were firing at him without stopping, but the asian man merely raised his hands and a odd green shield appeared. As the bullets hit the shield they veered off course and hit the door. When the guards clips were empty they paused to put in new ones, but that was enough time for them ti die. Their opponent raised his hands and held them out at his side in a crucifix shape, and brought his hands forward to send two fireballs in a circle at them. When the fireballs collided with each other it roasted all three of them.

"What did that guy just do? Why do we always run into wierd guys with freaky supernatural powers?" Raiden asked as he looked to snake.

"I don't know..." He examined the panel that was supposed to open the door. The only way was a hand scanner on the side. They looked down at the guards right hand on the floor. Snake picked it up and placed it on the scanner and door opened. "But what do you want to bet that he is just using some very advanced technology?" He said as he walked in.

"Advanced technology my ass..." Raiden said under his breath while following snake.

They did not lose the man because there was a path of bodies and blood in the direction he had gone.

"This is worst then the ninja." Snake said as he stepped over a body that had its head ripped off.

"Even worse then vamp." Raiden said as he passed a soldier who was hanging from a wall with several pipes impaled through his chest.

Snake put his hand to his ear and activated the codec. "Otacon are we close to where Metal gear is stored?"

"Yeah... But that other guys energy seems to have calmed to a normal point... In others words I can't pick him up on the radar."

"I wonder whats going on?" Snake said as they walked through the door that lead to Metal gear they heard someone talking. They looked in to see the man in front of a giant machine. It was serpent shaped but had four legs with sharp claws. Its head was shaped in a way straight out of Japanese mythology. It had gun turrets near what appeared to be its eyes. On the joints of its front legs was laser for each leg. In its mouth, which was hanging open, was tube with a flame in front of it, obviously a flamethrower. On the back of its hind legs was a pair of rocket launchers.

"Yes I have DRAGON... Get ready to move out of the way." The man was saying into a small cell phone. "I really don't need this thing but it will serve a purpose... Just make sure you and your men are on that boat back to my island... In a few weeks the fighters will be boarding the boat to my island from china... Yes Sub-Zero... Dock 19 in Hong Kong at 12:00am... Now If you'll excuse me I have to get rid of a couple snakes who have been following me." He snapped the cell shut and put it in his pocket.

Snake and Raiden both looked at each other, they had been caught. They were suddenly sent flying backwards as a fireball hit the area they were hiding in. Snake hit the wall opposite of the doorway, but Raiden managed to stop his self and land on his feet. Snake brought his gun forward and aimed right for his enemy's head before he got up.

The man was now on top of Metal Gear with a confident smirk on his face. "You want this machine? Then you will need this." He then threw down two scrolls to the ground. "You will find me there." He then put his hands to the machine and sparks began to fly as the entrance to the cock pit was forced open. The man jumped in and put his hand to council. The machine was activated and began to move. It turned its head upwards towards the ceiling and closed its mouth so the flame would be protected. The rocket launchers on its back shot missles at the ceiling and tore a hole in the ceiling. Water began to pour in from the hole as the metal gear began to crawl out.

"This is not good." Snake said as grabbed hold of the scrolls. He put it into a small water proof sack near his waste and then began to run through the two feet of water and quickly rising.

"Damn we left our oxygen masks in the docks!" Raiden said as he began to swim as the water was now chest level.

Both men quickly swam through the sea of salt water, blood, and bodies as they made it into the docks. They swam to the top of the water and took deep breaths of air. This room was only halfway filled and they were lucky that it was so big. They looked around and noticed the water wasn't rising anymore. The oxygen was trapped and it kept the water from rising anymore.

"We're safe for now. Snake. Do you see our masks?" Raiden asked as he looked around the room with no luck. He then got an idea. "Stay here Snake." Raiden said as he dived into the waters. Raiden swam towards the area they had left the masks. Most of the crates had floated to the top but the forklift was just floating a few feet above the floor. He took a look under and saw the masks were being stopped from floating to the surface. He grabbed his skull mask and put it on. He pressed a button on the side that made it drain the water from inside. He grabbed snakes mask and was about to head back up when he saw something grey in color heading straight for him. He dodged out of the way in time to miss being killed by a huge great white shark (A/N: Not sure if they are native to the waters near Japan but I don't care.) The shark rammed itself into the forklift and sent it floating ten feet away.

"Damn!" Raiden said to hemself within the mask. He should have known that all the blood would attract all the sharks with a mile. The shark faced him and charged. Raiden barely managed to get out of the way of the deadly creature of the deep. He took this time to unsheath his high frequancy blade as the shark again turned to try and attack him. Raiden held out the sword in front of him horizontally as he waited for the right moment. With the span of a second the he dodged the shark and held up his sword and brought it down to cut the shark cleanly in two. Not wasting a second he swam up to the surface and threw the mask towards Snake the second his head was above water. "Come on Snake! There are sharks down here!" Raiden muiffled voice was heard through his mask.

Smake merely nodded his head and went under soon followed by Raiden. They were in for a long bloody escape if more sharks were down there.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction. This will be my second fic I have put online and hopefully it will get good reviews. This chapter merely introduced most of the people fighting in the tournament for earth that will make any difference but do not worry about Liu, Sonya, and Johhny. They will still be there to kick some major ass.


	2. Kombat Buddies

Love Hina: Deadly Secrets!  
  
By White Magician  
  
A/N:This is a Love Hina / Mortal Kombat x-over. This is going to have elements from the game and the movies, this means that certain things that happen in the movie will not be true. Sub-Zero and Scorpion will not be slaves under Shang Tsung's control. Sub-Zero was hired from the lin kui by the sorcerer, and Scorpion will have come to the island because of his quest for revenge against Sub-Zero. Also that means that Scorpion's spear attack is not some pirahana plant thing coming out of his hand. I will also add quite a few characters from the other Mortal Kombat games and not just the first. Also there will be some original character's also.Now some of you might be wondering how Love Hina is going to fit into all this you'll just have to read. Also I will add some characters from other animes, games, and shows. Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Mortal Kombat, Metal Gear, Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragonball Z, Cyborg 009, or Teen Titans.  
  
Claimer:Hiroshi, and the made up Lin Kui Ninjas. Not sure if I can claim the entire plot but I do own at least some of it. I also own this computer, a half eaten candy bar, over 5,000 yu-gi-oh trading cards, manga both translatated and not translated, and my soul. I own nothing else but that is going to change when I trade in my soul for ownership of Kaolla Su and her Mecha Tamas! I will then use them to take over the world! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!   
Naru Narusegawa woke up to the banging of hammers. She shot up from her futon and looked around trying to tell where it was coming from. Soon she realised that it was coming from Keitaro's room. She removed the plywood from the hole and tried to stick her head down into the room to see what was going on but met resistance. There covering the hole was another large piece of plywood. She was so used to being able to get through the hole that she did not even look.  
  
"I guess he really is mad at us." She said as she got up. She got up and placed the board back over what was once the hole. She got left her room and could not help but beat herself up mentally. She knew that Keitaro would never have done something like that but like always her anger got to her.  
  
"Hey Naru!" Came the energetic voice of Su as she passed her right up. At that moment she smelled the air and relised that something was cooking. And since she was the only one besides Shinobu who could cook even the slightest that must have meant that Shinobu was home. As she walked into the kitchen she was shocked to see Keitaro cooking.  
  
When did he learn to cook? She thought as she sat down next to Su who was drooling in anticipation of the food. After a few minutes Keitaro placed a plate of food down in front of Su and then went back to cooking. Soon all of the Hinata house residents except for Shinobu were down at the table, most shocked that Keitaro was cooking. He placed a plate in front Kitsune and then one in front of one of the empty seats and sat down in it. Naru and Motoko just stared at him.  
  
"What!?" He said as he noticed the two sets of eyes on him.  
  
"Weren't you going to cook something for us?" Naru asked.  
  
"Oh." He then reached into his pockets and pulled out two packages of instant ramen and threw one at each of them. "I'm sure you know how to heat the water he said and then went back to eating. Motoko started to get mad and was about to pull out her sword but Naru managed to catch her eye and shook her head to say not to do it. Motoko looked a little doubtful but then took her hand off her sword. She then handed a piece of paper to Motoko.  
  
Meeting in the attic after breakfast. Pass it to Su and Kitsune.  
  
Motoko read it and quietly passed it on to Su, who then passed it to Kitsune. Kitsune was about to put it in her pocket until she could throw it away when a hand snatched it up. The hand happened to belong to none other then Keitaro. He took a look at it and then looked at thne four girls. He threw the note on the ground and then stomped on it.  
  
"Fine! Go on and have your meeting. I already know who it is about. He then walked out and headed for the living room. All the girls looked towards the door, two with a look of worry, and two with a look of shame.   
  
The nerve of them. They think they can discuss my life as if I had no control over it. God damn it!!! My life is going straight to hell and it is all that damn ninja's fault. He collapsed on the couch and began to look at the ceiling. He was mentally drained and could not bring himself to get up.  
  
He was lying there when the door opened up and was soon slammed. Standing at the door was Shinobu looking tired and sad. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Keitaro. At that moment Keitaro noticed the sound of footsteps going up the stairs. He knew it must have been.the other girls about to go to their 'meeting'.  
  
"Are you okay sempai?" Shinobu asked from her spot on the couch.  
  
"Just feeling like shit put in a bag, hanged in the air and used as a punching bag by Mike Tyson." This managed to get Shinobu to laugh a bit but it sounded forced. "How is Haruka doing?" He finnaly asked.  
  
Shinobu sat up at this and turned around. She could not bring herself to look at him. "The doctors say their doing their best but..." She then burst into tears. Keitaro got up and turned her around. She looked down to keep from making eyes contact. He pulled her close and tried to comfort her as she continued to sob.  
  
"It's going to be all right. Haruka is a strong woman and I'm sure she will make it." He said not only to calm her down but to also put his mind at ease. Not to long after that Keitaro looked down to find Shinobu had fallen asleep on him and he could not bring himself to wake her up. After a few minutes he himself felt his eyes begin to close. That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.   
  
"Could some of you tell me what's going on? I know that Haruka got hurt but why is Keitaro acting so cold to you two?" Kitsune asked. The four of them were all sitting in the attic and Kitsune was curious as to what caused the ronin's sudden change in attitude towards her friends.  
  
"It was because of last night. Before Haruka was taken away we kinda did something that I'm not proud of..." Naru trailed off and could not bring herself to finish becuse he was so embarrased. Kitsune managed to put two and two together and figured out what happened.  
  
"You guys sure know how to make a mountain out of a mole hill." She said as she looked to Su who had a clueless expression on her face. "Keitaro may be stupid, perveted, and completely unreliable but he wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially not Haruka." She then headed to the exit. "If you guys are trying to do something about Keitaro then you will not be getting any help from me. I'll be in my room drinking my Sake."  
  
Both of Motoko and Naru looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to apologize. That is the only thing I can think of, unless Su can give us an even better idea." She said.  
  
"Well how about you give Keitaro a lot of bananas!?" Su suggested and began to day dream about banana's.  
  
"I highly doubt Urashima would except bananas as a form of apology." Motoko said and cringed at the thought of apologizing to Keitaro but as a warrior she was honor bound to apologize and admit her mistake. But then the thought of how perverted and weak she thinks he is comes to mind. This is gonna be harder then I thought. (15 minutes later.)  
  
Motoko and Naru were both heading down the stairs after argueing over how to apologize. Su was of no help by suggesting the most craziest ways of apologizing (saying most of them were ways to apologize in her country.)  
  
When they reached the living room both stopped and their face turned ash color. There on the couch was Keitaro very close to Shinobu with his arms around her waist. At this moment all thought of apologizing went down the drain only to be replaced with thoughts of his slow painful death.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!" Both screamed at the same time waking both Keitaro and Shinobu. Keitaro merely got up and glared at the two. He was really not in the mood for this. He put his hands in the air and slowly began to back away from them.  
  
How the hell am I to get away from them. I already showed to much yesterday by breaking Motoko's sword. He soon felt hi back pressing against the wall and could not move back any farther. Both Naru and Motoko were slowly going in for the kill. Keitaro felt like he was on one of those nature documentaries and they were the animals. He could almost hear in his head the host talking in his head.  
  
'Here we see the young male landlord geek being stalked by one of the most dangerous predators in the land of Hinata, the enraged female tenant. As you can see the youngest and most docile tenant is standing to the side with worry on her face.' yup that sounded like what was going through his head. They were getting closer and was almost in reach of Keitaro when a sudden loud bang came from the door. Naru and Motoko looked at each other wondering what to do.  
  
"I'll get it. You just keep the pervert here." Naru said and headed to the door. The sound of the door opening could be heard. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
The next voice sounded very familiar to him "We are looking for a Kei..." The voice was interuppted by a voice he could never forget.  
  
"Hey Beautiful!!! How about you and me go on a nice romantic stroll!?" Then the sound of cackling came and soon a very loud bang.  
  
"Perverted old man!" Came the usual screech of Naru. Keitaro quickly ran to the door, ducking Motoko's swing and looked outside to see Roshi slammed into a tree with two very bewildered teenage boys with their mouths hanging open in shock.  
  
Roshi was in his usual monk robes and still had his sunglasses.  
  
Hiroshi was amazingly wearing a shirt. It was a black short sleeve shirt. 'Stupidity is not a crime so your free to go.' was written on the shirt in english. He was wearing jeans that were really faded and worn.  
  
Kenshi was wearing a brown leather jacket with a white t-shirt on. He was wearing kakhi pants with several holes in them that looked intentionally put there. Kenshi seemed to have gotten one of Roshi's habits as he was now wearing sunglasses exactly like Roshi's  
  
Naru then turned to the boys and gave them a glare. "I don't know what you are trying to pull but you better leave now! Don't you know that this is a Girls Dorm!" She yelled at the two.  
  
"But then what is our friend Keitaro doing here?" The younger one said and pointed his hand towards Keitaro but his face did not even look to Keitaro.  
  
"Well... uhh... Wait! How do you know Keitaro!?" Naru suddenly yelled.  
  
"Kenshi! Hiroshi!" Keitaro lunged forward and gave both of them big hugs. "It's been so long!"  
  
"Well we got your letter and decided it was time to visit an old friend." Hiroshi said, his face now back to being it's usual stoic look instead of the shock from before.  
  
"Also we were wondering if maybe we could stay with you for a while." Kenshi said as he was peeling Roshi off the tree.   
  
"Absolutly not!" Naru said as she pounded the table. All the residents were there watching the exchange. "I barely tolerate having a male as a landlord but I will not allow three more males staying even one night!" She stated very loudly. Right next to her was Motoko agreeing with her. Motoko had her sword drawn and was polishing her sword while giving the three guys creepy looking glares.  
  
"Well actually I can't stay much longer anyway. I have duties to take care of where we come from. The only ones who would stay is my nephews, and all they will do is hang out with Keitaro and training themselves." Roshi said.  
  
"Training?" Motoko's interest had been peaked at the last word.  
  
"Yeah me and my brother are Martial artists." Kenshi expleained.  
  
"I thought that would be obvious because Keitaro..." BANG!!! Hiroshi had at that moment got a swift kick to the knee and if were not for his usual practice of not showing emotion everyone would have seen him in a lot of pain. He gave Keitaro a barely noticable glare and Keitaro made a signal to button his lip. "Because Keitaro should have told you all about us." He said while rubbing his knee.  
  
"Well he did not. How about me and you have a sparring match. If you win you can stay, but If I win you must leave and never come back to this place." Motoko said and pointed her sword at Hiroshi.  
  
"Fine I accept your challenge. Just name the time and place." He said and glared at Motoko. The other people in the room could feel the tension the air as both glared at each other.   
  
"Wow this place looks familiar" Keitaro said as he looked at the area. The area was filled with lots of plants and a waterfall that poured into a large pond with an island in the middle. The water then would empty out into the river that went through the center of Hinata city.  
  
"Well it should be. Motoko tried to kill you here before but it ended in a tie." Kitsune said. Motoko was standing on the island with her sword drawn and was waiting for Hiroshi to appear. At the moment their was no sign of Roshi, Kenshi, or Hiroshi.  
  
"It seems that your friends showed their true natures. They are mere cowards with no warrior's honor." Motoko yelled towards the landlord.  
  
"Honor has nothing to do with it." Came the voice of Hiroshi. Everyone looked around for the owner of the voice but he could not be found. "Even if I had no honor I would still have come for my friend." Then there was a bright flash right in front of Motoko that caused all of them to cover their eyes. When their vision recovered there was Hiroshi standing in front of Motoko. He was wearing the bottom part of his gi with a black belt around his waist. On his back was a tattoo of a large sea turtle. Keitaro could not help but wonder how he was able to have no shirt on in this cold weather.  
  
"Are you ready?" he said and looked to his brother and uncle who was now sitting next to everyone.  
  
"Yes. But I cannot do battle with someone who is weaponless."  
  
"But Keitaro is an exception, right?" He said. His face remained stoic but inside he enjoyed the look of shock on Motoko's face. "Don't be so surprised. Keitaro told us about all you girls in his letters." He then looked over to Roshi and jerked his head as if to tell him to come over there. Roshi took out a small staff like weapon from his robes and threw it to Hiroshi. It was about three feet long and a foot of it in the middle seemed to be a handle. A foot on each side of it seemed to be holding something and was was proven when Hiroshi pushed a button and two blades extended from each side making the staff now five feet long.  
  
"Uhh Roshi... Do you happen to have anymore weapon hidden in that robe?" Keitaro asked and eyed the monk with suspicion.  
  
"Only a few." He then began to pull weapons out of his robes. "Let's see. I have a sword, a few daggers, some throwing stars, tonfas, butterfly knifes..." And he continued to pull weapons out while everyone's eyes began to bulge in amazement as he pulled out many different weapons from his robes.  
  
Where does he keep it all. Keitaro thought as a sweat drop formed on the back of his head.  
  
"Now that I have a weapon we can begin." Hiroshi said. Both him and Motoko got into their stances. Both di not make a move as each studied their opponent. Then a gust of sind blew through the area and both took that as their signal to start. Both combatants seemed to dissapear and then both reappeared on the opposite side, both looking slightly winded.  
  
"Woah! I barely even saw them move!" Kitsune exclaimed.  
  
"All I got were a few flashes and then they reappeared." Naru said as she looked back and forth between the two fighters.  
  
They may have not seen all their movements but I did. They had both made at least nine attacks each and none had hit their mark. Motoko never fought like that against me. Could it be that she had been holding back all this time because she thought I was weakling. Keitaro thought as he looked on in awe at the two. Both Hiroshi and Motoko were slightly above his level of fighting. He knew he would be much stronger if he had trained harder all these years. When ever he trained it was merely to keep himself at the level he was when he left the temple but now he saw that he needed to train alot harder now.  
  
Hiroshi turned around and slashed the air in front of him. A wave of distorted air raced towards Motoko. She fell to the ground and the wave went over her and crashed into a tree behind her, cutting the tree in two.  
  
"Air Cutting Flash Mystic Strike!" Motoko yelled and sent a ki wave towards Hiroshi. He put his hand in front of him and managed to deflect it to the side. He then jumped into the air and brought his staff up in front of him.  
  
"Faded Circle" He spun around which sent a circle of energy through the air in all directions like ripples in pond. Motoko got hit with the full force of the attack and was sent flying towards the tree behind her. She turned around midair and planted her feet on the tree and pushed herself off it and towards Hiroshi. She held her sword above her head and brought it foreward to slash him but he dodged it. She did a horizontal strike but that was blocked and followed up by punching her in the stomach and following up with a swift uppercut to the face. She flew through the air and landed painfully on her back.  
  
"Had enough?" He said from where he was standing but then noticed her form begin to dissapear. An after image!? He thought before feeling a ki blast hit him on the back. He fell to one knee and panted hard as he heard her footsteps coming towards him. He then felt her blade on his neck.  
  
"I guess you lose." Motoko said.  
  
He turned around and put his hands up as if to surrender, but then he brought his hands towards her. "You... are... a sleeeeeepy girl..." He said and waved his hands around as if hypnotizing her.  
  
"What is he doing?" Su asked Roshi.  
  
"An attack I taught him called the sleepy boy tachnique, or girl in this case. It sends ki in small gentle waves towards the opponent and stimulates the nerves to make the brain feel sleepy." He said as he waved a flag with Hiroshi's face on it.  
  
Motoko at the moment was barely able to keep her eyes open. She dropped her blade and then fell backwards. Su came then appeared near her with a referee outfit on.  
  
"One... Two... Three... Four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten! The winner by a knock out is Hiroshi!" She said through a microphone.  
  
"That wasn't fair!!! That was no martial arts technique, that was hypnosis!" Naru yelled. She could not stand the idea that the two 'perverts' were going to stay now and was trying to come up with some way that she could stop this from happening.  
  
"Come on. I explained it just a few minutes ago. The sleepy boy technique uses ki to put an opponent to sleep. If the use of ki is not part of martial arts then half the stuff Motoko was doing wasn't fair either." Roshi explained with a slight bit of irritation in his voice.  
  
"Well it was Motoko who made that deal. You still don't got the rest of our votes!" She said and looked towards the others hoping for their help.  
  
"Wow that was so cool! I could hardly keep up with you guys. You remind me so much of the people in my video games." Su was saying to Hiroshi as she hanged from his shoulders. Kitsune was giving Hiroshi a very sly grin and seemed to be trying to flirt with him but he merely gave her his usual stoic face. Shinobu was talking with Kenshi and seemed to be enjoying herself. Naru now had a sweatdrop on her forhead and a small breeze blew a few leaved passed her.  
  
"Fine! They can stay but any screw ups and they are out!" She said and stomped off towards the Hinata house.  
  
"Well I better be going. You two better keep on training." Roshi said and then gave Keitaro a look that just screamed 'and I expect the same thing of you slacker.' Before he left he gave the girls a wink "See you later girls!" (In Keitaro's room.)  
  
All three boys had been in the room for about half an hour. Hiroshi was leaning against a bookcase with his arms crossed, looking ahead of himself blankly as if in a trance. Kenshi was laying down on the ground with the back of his head cupped in his hands. Keitaro was sitting down on his bed and was looking at both his freinds.  
  
Keitaro's mind was full of questions. He could not figure out which to ask first. Everytime he chose one, another more important one would come up. Finally he just settled on the one that had been plaguing him for two years.  
  
"Why haven't you wrote back to me in these last few years?" Keitaro asked his friends. Hiroshi turned his gaze to the landlord, but Kenshi did not look towards him. Keitaro wondered if his friend had heard him. "Kenshi? Are you listening?"  
  
"I can hear you just fine." He said and then let out a sad sounding sigh. Keitaro wondered about that but was put to a halt as Kenshi continued to speak. "The answer to your question is that we have been under constant training with Roshi. We only had time to eat sleep and any necessary stuff. He even made us wear double the wieghted clothing when doing chores. Several times we have tried to write a letter but usually fall asleep from exhaustion long before we even started writing the first greetings."  
  
"Why did he train you so hard.?" Keitaro asked. This time Hiroshi answered.  
  
"He believed we would be invited to the Mortal Kombat tournament."  
  
"That brings up another question. What is Mortal Kombat and why was I invited?"  
  
"Mortal Kombat is tournament set up by the elder gods in order to..."  
  
"Hold on!" Keitaro yelled. "Not this whole elder gods thing again." He then turned towards Hiroshi, "I thought I told you guys before. I don't believe in that."  
  
"And you also did not believe that the use of ki was real." Hiroshi said. If you looked real close you could almost see a smirk on his face. "Now your not only able to use it. It's also your best ability."  
  
"Fine. I was wrong about that. But I still have no proof that those "gods" even exist. I can't go chasing fairy tales."  
  
"Then why are you going to the tournament?" Kenshi asked.  
  
Keitaro sighed at this question. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the pieces of the note that had been near his aunt. He then handed them to Kenshi. Kenshi merely held them up and Hiroshi grabbed them. He went over to Keitaro's desk and began to piece them together. After a few minutes it was completed and he was reading it.  
  
"This is the reason for you going. I can't believe that you would go for something as petty as revenge." Hiroshi said and then threw the pieces into the trash can.  
  
"Don't you know. I explained it in my letter that I sent."  
  
"I thought maybe it had been written in the heat of the moment. I never believed you to be the type for revenge." Hiroshi said. "But I guess I got the wrong idea about you."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if you did. If you want to leave because of it I'm sure Motoko and Naru would be so happy to kick you out." He said. Hiroshi merely sighed.  
  
"We can't leave. Not while our friend needs help. we'll support you just to make sure you don't get youself killed." Hiroshi said.  
  
"Thank you. I'm real glad you guys are here." Keitaro said and wiped and wiped a tear from his eye. "So I'm guessing Roshi was right. You guys are invited to the tournament."  
  
"Yup." Kenshi said. "The elders were horrified when we told them. They thought there was some kind of mistake. They wanted proof that we were good enough to enter. They had us fight who they considered the most likely be invited."  
  
"Let me take a guess. Shin was one fo them." Keitaro said with a big grin on his face. Shin had been a really arrogant student at the temple. He was considered the most skilled student by the teachers, and he had been the bane of Keitaro and his friends.  
  
"Yes. He was one of the students to go against Hiroshi. He was hit one time and was knocked out." Kenshi said.  
  
"I wish I was there." Keitaro said as he pictured the boy being thrown across the room. "I wish someone had taken pictures."  
  
"We did. I'll show them to you later. Right now I want to take a bath." Kenshi said and stood up. He grabbed his bag and began to head out the door.  
  
"Wait! I'll show you to the bath." Keitaro said.  
  
"No need. I can smell the minerals of the hot springs." He said and left.  
  
"No wait!" but Kenshi was gone. "Great... The girls are gonna find him and attack him."  
  
"What!? They would attack Kenshi?" Hiroshi questioned.  
  
"Most of the girls will. Once they dub someone a pervert they never give him a chance. Since you are my friends they will think your nothing but perverts."  
  
"Well, Kenshi can take care of himself, and it's almost impossible for him to be considered perverted."  
  
"Why is that?" Keitaro asked. (Kenshi)  
  
Kenshi was now in the changing room of the hot springs. He took off all his clothes and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, leaving his sunglasses on. He walked towards the spring, dragging his right hand along the wall as he held his towel with the left. He felt the heat coming from the water and went towards it. His feet brushed against the rocks of the spring and carefully climbed into it. He sighed and leaned back sleepily. (Keitaro and Hiroshi)  
  
"It was several months after you left. Kenshi was given the chore of keeping all the candles lit one night. After a few hours he was relighting another candle when Shin and his gang had decided to pick on Kenshi." Hiroshi said, for once not hiding his emotions. Grief was clearly shown on his face.  
  
"What happened next?" (Kenshi)  
  
Kenshi soon heard several voices coming towards the springs. He slipped lower into the water. From the feel of the mist against his skin he knew it was pretty thick. He was going on instincts to check to see if there was a threat. He could tell by the sound of the voices that it was Kitsune, Motoko, and Naru. He quickly got up and put his towel around his waist, thinking there was no threat. He soon found out he was wrong as he heard the familiar sound of a sword being drawn. He barely had time to duck and he felt the sword pass by him just inches above him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled as he dodged a powerful punch that came from where Naru was.  
  
"The fact the a peeping tom such as yourself is in here!" Motoko yelled and sent a ki wave at him which he just merely countered with one of his own.  
  
"Peeping tom?" He said in a confused tone. "You must be mistaken. I can't be one."  
  
"What reason do you have to say that?" Naru yelled as she tried to hit him again. (Keitaro and Hiroshi)  
  
"Kenshi told me that they had started to say things about you and how that you had run away from the temple because you were scared. He defended you and they got mad at that and decided to make his job harder. They began to knock over several of the higher candles. One ha managed to catch a tapestry on fire and they quickly ran when they realized what they had done."  
  
"What happened next?" Keitaro asked fearing what he would say.  
  
"Kenshi tried to save it but it had fallen from where it hang and landed on him." Hiroshi took a deep breath as he tried to continue his tale. "He had quite a few burns on his face but most of it had not scarred. But the damage had been done." (Kenshi)  
  
"The reason is that I'm physically incappable of such things." He took off his glasses and showed that the areas around his eyes were scarred pretty bad. His eyes were an odd cloudy grey color. "I am blind." (A/N: I planned on this chapter being the last one in the hinata house but decided to split up the chapters. also I realised that I had made a mistake thanks to a reviewer. The god of thinder and a character from metal gear solid two had names that are pronounced almost exactly the same. So there will be no confusion the god will be spelled Rayden, and the stealth agent will be spelled Raiden. anyway, please R/R! 


End file.
